The present invention relates to a die coater. More specifically, it relates to a die coater improved so as to easily change a coating width without disassembling a die. Further, it relates to the improved die coater capable of changing coating fluid rapidly.
A die coater has been used conventionally as a device for coating the surface of a sheet under running. The die coater is a coating device comprising a die in which upper and lower mold-pieces form a manifold and a slit extending therefrom, and deckles are usually disposed rightwards and leftwards in the slit respectively in a fluid-tight state. The deckle is used for closing the slit and, when the coating width is changed or the coating fluid is changed by moving the deckle to a predetermined position, it is necessary to detach the die from the die coater and disassemble the detached die.
In addition, since the die coater has a number of assembling bolts, it requires a long time for detaching of the die and disassembling or reassembling operation. Further, a straightness has to be ensured after reassembling the die. Therefore, the operation is much time- and labor-consuming and enforces considerable burden on operators also in view of poor operation circumstance.
The present inventors have made an earnest study in view of the foregoing problems and, as a result, have found that a distance between deckles in a slit can be changed by disposing inner deckle shaft having a fluid-tight portion near an end thereof is disposed in a manifold, the deckle and a deckle guide of a specific structure being secured the inner deckle shaft. The present invention has been accomplished based on the finding.